Scarface : Before America
by greatwhitenorth
Summary: Tony Montana before he immigrates to the United StatesDisclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Characters from Scarface. Very Short Chapters! COMPLETE
1. In The Jungle

Scarface: Before America

1976 In the Jungles of Cuba

Sergeant Contero led the group of soldiers through the jungles on patrol. The night was very humid with a low lying fog mingling around the troops ankles. They came to a clearing. Conterro halted raising his hand, opened palm facing forward.The soldiers stopped. " Montana... You go check out up ahead." Contero said quietly. " Yes sir." Tony said, as he headed up to the front of the squad.

Tony walked slowly up the path. ' Damn fog' Tony thought, ' There could be mines or tripwires.' "The Rebels like dem fuckin traps" Tony said under his breath. He inched up the path slowly turning the corner , AK-47 pointed forward ready for any ambush the rebel bastards could attempt.

"Nothin' Sergent" Tony called back. "Asshole." he said softly as the squad approached. Sergent Contero had been sending Tony to scout ahead when ever he was with him, the sergent hated Tony for being independent.

The sound of guns cocking from the surrounding jungle filled the night air as the rebels opened fire on the squad.


	2. Firefight

Chapter 2 ( Firefight )

Tony took cover behind a rock as the gunshots rang out. Tony saw Sergent Contero runing away while firing backwards. " Fuckin Coward" Tony growled,as the man fled back up the jungle path. " J'ou'll get jours asshole." He said as he checked his gun hastilly.

Tony came out of cover firing taking down several rebels. Pepe Romero a friend of Tony's was shot,and went down flinging his gun as he fell. "Pepe!" Tony said. Distracted for only that second Tony took a bullet to the abdomen. "Aah!" Tony said falling clutching his side. As he lay there on his back writhing in pain, A rebel came and stood over him. The rebel raised his rifle. " Jou die mother fucker!" Tony said raising his AK firing three shots, One hiting the man in the stomach, one in the chest and on in the chin.

The man fell over onto Tony. Tony saw his allies drop from enemy bullets. He laid there with the corpse of the rebel slumped on top of him. As the rebels checked the bodies of the soldiers for supplies. Tony,with some difficulty rolled onto his stomach under the body and slowly raised his AK.

He fired into the backs of the spineless rebel bastards. They all dropped with relative ease.

Tony rolled the body off of him and checked to see if any of the rebels survived. One, a young guy was laying in the grass gurgling up blood. He looked up a Tony who just adjusted his helmet turned and walked away...


	3. Medical Attention

Chapter 3 ( Medical Attention )

Tony got back to the base at dawn. He stumbled to the medic building. Jorge Gomez greeted him "Hello Tony." The room was dim in the wee morning hours and Jorge didn't see Tony's bullet wound,but he could see something was wrong. " Jorge I bin hit." Tony said wincing in pain. "Alright Tony,come this way." Jorge said pushing through a plastic sheet curtain.

Jorge and Tony met after Tony first got shot. Tony liked Jorge because when ever he got injured Jorge gave him more then enough pain killers. The pain killers helped because Tony fought with some of the other soldiers.

Jorge laid Tony on a high cot, and went into anouther room in the back. When Jorge emerged he was carrying: Rubber gloves,Field dressing,Tweezers and a bottle of pills.

"Here" Jorge said tossing Tony the bottle of pills " Take one of those and then I'll start my work." Tony took a pill out of the bottle and swallowed it down. In a few minutes the pill took effect. The doctor started his work.

When Jorge finished his work Tony left the medic hut. He made his way back to the barracks. He entered and sat on his bunk, Thinking... About the coward sergent and how he would get him...


	4. The Plan

Chapter 4 ( The Plan)

In the morning, the soldiers made a pilgrimage to the mess hall for their breakfast. Tony got a tray and moved down the line, getting the food the chef put on his tray. He got a fruit pie and some water,to go with the bowl of slop he was given.

He walked over to the table, where Manny Ray saved him a spot. " Ay whats wrong Tony men." " That fuckin pig Contero thas wass fuckin wrong!" Tony said raising out of his chair.

" Whoa calm down men." Manny said lowering Tony back into his seat. " What you wanna do men?" "Kill dat pig Contero."

" So how you wanna do it men?" Manny asked. " In hiss sleep where he can't run." Tony said." What you gonna use? a knife? a silenced pistol?" Manny asked. " No I gonna use his straight razor, that one he always usin'. " " O.K. men."

Tony and Manny left the mess hall and made their way to the armory. Sancho Hernandez a stocky man with a large mustache greeted them " Hello Tony, Manny." "Hey Sancho" Manny said upbeat. " Sancho we need a silenced pistol." Tony said to Sancho. " Alright Tony." Sancho said going into the next room. "Tony I thought we you were cutting his throat." Manny whispered " I em but you need to keep guard." Tony responded. Sancho came back and handed an old pistol with a large silencer attached to it to Tony. " Thenks Sancho." And with that Tony and Manny left the armory...


	5. The Assination

Chapter 5 ( The assasination )

As night approached, Tony and Manny slid out of there bunks and crept out the door.

They saw a trio of soldiers under a street light along the main road of the base. " Ay Manny," Tony whispered," Duh soldiers over there, we need to watch out for them." " Yeah men." Manny whispered back. Tony handed Manny the silenced pistol. " Be ready man." Tony whispered to Manny, Then lead the way towards the sergeants barracks.

As they approached the barracks the door flew open and a huge cloud of cigar smoke wafted out into the night sky. As the smoke cleared a robust colonel stepped down the three rickity wooden steps, saying " No, No you boys cleaned me out." There was then a roar of sighs, as the door closed submerging the threshhold in darkness again.

" They playing cards man." Tony whispered getting anxious. " Don't worry men... If it doesn't end soon we get him tommorrow." Manny said trying to reasure him. " No we fuckin do this tonight ! " Tony said getting louder. " Calm down men, They'll hear us. Calm ... Cool." Manny said looking around to see if any one heard them.

Tony and Manny waited, but the game wasn't ending. Tony couldn't wait any more. He took the silenced pistol from Manny, stood up and approached the door. Tony cocked the gun ,made sure the silencer was on tight and reached for the door handle.

The door opened, and a clearly drunk sergeant stood there surprised to see Tony. " Ello." Tony said putting the guy in a headlock, then turning him to face the group. " Tony." Contero said smiling, liquored up. " Ello." Tony said, pointing the gun at Contero's chest.

" Fuck... Tony, what are you doing, is this about the jungle ? Come on... I panicked, it won't happen again." Contero pleaded. " You damn right it won't happen again." He fired ... Once... Twice... A third time, Contero slid out of his chair and lay on the floor.

As Contero stopped breathing, the other sergeants around the table rose. Tony put the pistol to his hostages temple. The other sergeant's frose. " Say goodnight to the bad guy."

Tony said calmly as he pulled the pin on a grenade clipped to his hostages jacket. Shoving the man forward onto the table, Tony dove out the door. The grenade blew, taking down all sergeants but one. The survivor stumbled out the door, and tony put a bullet in each knee and one in his head.

Tony and Manny made there way back to there bunks as the sentries went to investigate.

THE END.


End file.
